Cambios
by Danixpaz
Summary: Sasuke era otra persona más del montón de personas, al cabo de meses, se volvió reconocdido y, eso para Sakura, !¿Era totalmente indiferente!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! En verdad quiero agradecer de corazón a las personas que leen mis Fic's, ¡Son geniales! ¡En serio, muchísimas gracias! Y bueno, mañana es mi graduación de 8 & a decir verdad, ¡Estoy ultra nerviosa! Pero bueno, nosé porque puse eso xD. El fic que acabo de hacer se me ocurrió derrepente. Eso, ¡Adiós! Espero & lo lean. **

Estábamos comiendo en un simple y conocido lugar de comida rápida.

—Se volvió famoso—me volvió a decir la molesta individua con la cara sorprendida. Sí, era mi amiga, quien últimamente había pasado hablando de un tema que a mí ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. —Lo es, ¿Y qué?— respondí, sacando unas papas fritas del largo y blanco plato que se encontraba en la mesa, a los segundos éstas mismas las unté con la rica mostaza.

— ¡¿No entiendes?— Exclamó, tomando mi papa—que yo había estado a apunto de comer, por cierto— botándola al suelo. — ¡Oye!— le reproché. Era una papa sagrada saben. Y yo andaba con demasiada hambre como para desperdiciarla ahora pero no, la señorita venía y la tiraba al suelo como si nada.

— ¡Préstame atención a mí y no a una maldita papa, idiota!— me gritó, tirándome de cabello, al segundo que apenas paso yo ya se lo había tirado también. Después nos pusimos a pelear por idioteces sin sentido hasta que mi linda y querida amiga volvió al temita ese. Hubiera preferido seguir peleando.

—Sakura—me nombró, mostrándome una seria y recta línea que formaba su boca—Tu novio…— comenzó y, apenas que lo hizo la interrumpí: —EX—recalqué haciéndole énfasis—novio.

—Como sea— contestó, agitando sus manos en forma de restarle importancia lo que yo le había dicho—La cosa es que es algo totalmente increíble, ¿no crees? Y bueno, yo que tú, ahora que es un famoso bien buenote iría tras él—finalizó, sonriéndome de manera coquetona. Me reí sarcásticamente y simplemente le respondí: —Ni-ca-gan-do.

— ¡Sakura, que vocabulario!— me chilló, fingiendo sorpresa y poniendo sus finas y delicadas manos sobre su boca—Nah mentira. Bueno, ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Debes ir tras él! Debe estar ganando mucho dinero y,…

Me habían entrado ganas de interrumpirla de nuevo.

—Ya fue. No me gusta, no lo amo, ya pasó. Terminamos, supéralo. Y ni siquiera me importa que se haya vuelto un ídolo aquí en Japón, ni tampoco el hecho que este forrado en dinero.

—Hay Sakura, tú te sacaste la lotería. Quien diría que tu aburrido y frío ex novio ahora sería un tremendo famoso cantante de J-Rock— completó, me lo había dicho todo el santo día, sin contar que los anteriores también.

Okey, bueno, pasando por otra parte, ¡Me había RE sorprendido y les juro que hasta en Shock había quedado cuando supe aquello! Pero tampoco me importaba mucho que digamos, estaba contenta por él, ahora tenía dinero y estaba gozando la buena vida, ¿No? Eso era estupendo. La cosa rara que pintaba aquí era que después de que terminamos, dos meses antes, al tercero el ya estaba apareciendo en televisión.

De ser un simple sujeto de los miles que viven en este país, paso a ser él más reconocido. De solo pensarlo me revolvía el estomago.

Y yo, era afortunada, claro. Había salido con el 'rockero' más sexy y codiciado que últimamente se había vuelto un matapasiones. En verdad, era obvio que era bonito, aunque les juro que su personalidad era lo peor… o es. Quien sabe. Tampoco me llegó la fama con ser la 'EX' ya saben, porque típico que buscan información de su relaciones íntimas o cosas privadas. En realidad, hasta pienso que es mejor el hecho que ni me conozcan. Y ojalá que el haya dicho algo como que nunca tuvo novia o algo así, aunque, estamos hablando de un chico que recién empieza su 'carrera' como músico. Es obvio que empieza desde 0, ¿no? Tendrá que negar cosas también de su vida.

¡Que extraño! ¡Que extraño! Pero bueno, así son las cosas.

— ¡Sakura te envidio, saliste con Sasuke Uchiha!— chilló otra vez mi amiguísima Ino, por dios, me estaba haciendo doler el tímpano del oído. —Por dios, ¿Tú ahora también te volviste su Fan? Era Sasuke ¿Entiendes? Solo Sasuke. Tu lo conociste, yo lo conocí— ¿Qué no es obvio?—bueno, bueno, un chico normal.

— ¡NO! Ahora no, por dios, si tan solo hubieran seguido juntos tú ahora también serías famosa.

Me sobresalté.

—Menos mal. Que horror. No me imagino envuelta con paparazzi_s_ molestos.

—Sí pero deberías ir con él…

—Seré directa. No soy interesada como tú— solté, con la mirada aburrida. Mi amiga se ofendió y me tiró un lápiz rojo que había estado usando hace un rato en su vieja libreta. Ni idea de para qué.

-O-

Después de todo, yo ya con él no quería nada.

·

·

Caminaba con paso tranquilo por la vereda, andaba por el centro de mi ciudad. Era todo tan atareado y la mayoría de las personas eran como sardinas abultadas tratando de darse pisadas por encima de otros. Me parecía gracioso ya que yo era la única que andaba relajada allí. De repente, e volteé a una simple vitrina. Por dentro la rellenaban varias televisiones. En todas daban lo mismo. Era un canal nacional y al parecer estaban anunciando a un…

Famoso. Era Sasuke, le estaban dando una entrevista y en su mano sostenía una guitarra eléctrica del típico color blanco con negro. Me lo esperaba desde el principio. Total, ahora era un ídolo en todos los aspectos. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan desmotivado por todo ahora podía ser un cantante ultra reconocido?

Extraordinario, pensé. Quise irme pero me estaba entrando la curiosidad del poder volver a escuchar su gruesa voz a través de los parlantes. Sólo sería para ver que decía en la tonta entrevista nada más, porque no podía ser la excepción, varia gente se había puesto a mi alrededor a escuchar sus respuestas. Y si lo hago yo, será como si nada también.

—_Y dime muchacho, ¿Qué tipo de mujer te gusta?— preguntó, sonriendo y regalando a la vista sus arrugas pasadas por los años. Se veía simpático con aquella falsa expresión de alegría que ahora estaba pegada a su cara._

—_Ninguna en especial— contestó, haciendo su maldita mueca que de a poco se tornaba en aquella retorcida sonrisa. Arrogante, pensé._

— _¿Has tenidos novias antes?— volvió a decir, arqueando sus cejas y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Lo miré y se veía medio ofendido, ¿Tanto le molestaba recordar que alguna vez había sido parte de su vida? Ok, eso había sonado muy sentimental pero, era la pura y santa verdad, ¿No?_

—_No, jamás—mintió, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa satisfactoria. A los segundos todas las chicas del público empezaron a gritar, a chillar, a hacer cosas repletas de emoción. Yo sólo me giré sobre mis talones y seguí con mi caminata, la cual ahora se me había tornado aburrida._

**Eso es todo, si lo leíste, de verdad gracias *0* **


	2. Todo tú

¿Ven? Yo tenía razón. ¡Era más que obvio que me iría a negar! Porque, ¡vamos!, entiendo el hecho de que no quiera verse en vuelto en líos amorosos ni tampoco en líos personales de él y su 'pasado no muy lejano'. Pero bueno, debía ser una molestia también para él tener que lidiar con todos esos animadores de programas y paparazzi_s _locos que cada día que pasaba trataban de sacarle mayor información de su vida y sobre él.

En realidad:

_No sentí nada_ cuando dijo que nunca tuvo novias y algo por estilo pero, ¡Quien mierda puede creer eso! ¡Por dios! Tenían que abrir los ojos. Estamos hablando de un chico que hace furor en estos días y, ¿me van a decir que no sale a fiestas, no tiene citas, no tiene mujeres, y mucha diversión? ¡Vaya broma! Si que eran ingenuos, o solo las chicas que se habían declarado que él les pertenecía no lo querían ni pensar. Hasta los adultos caían bajo con él.

¿De adonde ese chico iba a hacer tan **purito**? Vaya, a veces pienso que soy la única que se da cuenta de su faceta oculta. Pero bueno, quizás simplemente no le quieren llevar la contraria al chiquito este. Y si yo _**no**_ hubiese sido su novia, y ahora lo hubiese visto, habría pensado que es del montón más de famosos que se vuelven loquitos por la estupenda fama y, derrepente, todo se desploma y vuelves a hacer como antes. O mucho peor.

¡Pero bah! Hablar de él no me sacará él remolino de mi confusión sobre esto. Solo le deseo lo mejor por siempre y que ojalá no haga estupideces con aquello tan bonito. Aunque para que me preocupo si… ¡Aver, aver! ¡¿Dije 'para qué me preocupo? ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo no me puedo preocupar por él o sí? Bueno, en realidad, no lo odio, pero tampoco me cae bien. Es extraño, algo como amigos desconocidos, —Espera, ¿Eso puede existir?— ¡¿Qué? Bueno, creo que eh estado hablando de él todo el santo rato. Dejaré de hacerlo porque, desde ahora solo será Sasuke Uchiha, el ídolo de J-Rock más reconocido últimamente aquí en Japón.

¡Wow! Que extraño sonó.

De Sasuke aburrido y normal, paso a hacer un ¡Súper Sasuke! Pero, mi vida con él ya es pasada, lo superamos y tampoco era para tanto porque cuando terminamos, nos habíamos cansando el uno al otro. ¡Así que! Suerte en su vida, ahora me enfocaré en la mía.

Por cierto, ¿Les conté que solo tengo 17? Y sí, Sasuke, ¡Bah! ¿Por qué nombré a Sasuke? Uy, será mejor ir a dormir.

-O-

— ¡Es tan perfecto y tierno!— chilló una chica a un lado de mí, eran mis compañeras de clases gritando por… Sasuke.

¡¿Por qué ahora lo tengo que recordar cada cinco segundos por estas chicas? Uy, es que tampoco es para tanto.

Y aver, ¿Tierno? ¡¿Tierno? Me reí fuertemente de manera sarcástica. El no era ni podía ser tierno, Una: Porque es más frío que el hielo y Dos: ¡Porque sería demasiado extraño verlo así!

—Perfecto—me susurré a mi misma, yo también pensaba que era perfecto, lo acepto. Pero, ¡¿Tierno? Eso estaba fuera de contexto dentro de mi punto de vista de perfección. Al rato las seguí mirando con diversión, ellas no conocían en nada a Sasuke, en nada. De repente, apareció Ino gritando como loca.

— ¡SI TAN SOLO LE CONTARAS AL MUNDO QUE ANDUVISTE CON EL UCHI!— me sobresalté, me asusté, me traumé y, le tapé la boca como pude. ¡Por dios, eso había estado más que cerca!

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gritona en todo? Yo igual lo era pero esta se gano el premio nobel. ¡Era tan indiscreta!

—Nunca más te contaré algo— le dije, frunciendo el seño. ¡Ug, quería matarla! Pero como era mi mejor amiga no lo haría. Al rato, cuando murmuraba cosas indescriptibles a través de mi mano, la solté. — ¡Uff! Sentía que no podía respirar— contestó, empezando a jadear, arqué una ceja y la miré divertida—Te tapé la boca, ¿sabías? No la nariz. —Yo respiro por la boca ahora porque ando con la nariz tapada— me dijo, dándose aires de sabionda. Me reí y no quise seguir hablando estupideces.

—Oye, Saku—así me dice de cariño, según ella— ¿Por qué no quieres que el mundo sepa que fuiste su ex novia? ¡Saldrías en la tele!—me miró fijamente y no le devolví la mirada, solté un bufido y ahora sí me había volteado a verla.

—Ya estoy cansada con el temita, en serio. Solo déjalo en paz. Estaba bien que me haya negado, encuentro que me ahorré problemas, y el también— contesté, mirándola con pena. Quizás así ya pararía de insistirme en revelar el secreto, porque le había puesto así. Y miren, ¿Ustedes creen que Sasuke no tuvo novias aparte de mí? Si lo digo, sería como nada. De rencorosa y yo soy todo menos eso. Sería de inmadura. Solo fui su ex y ya, ¿no? No hay que exagerar. ¿Y las otras chicas qué? Seguramente estarían iguales o peor que yo, es total, me es completa y únicamente indiferente.

Y sí, Ino era la única que sabía que yo había sido su novia. Ni mis padres sabían, y es que, en verdad, creo que solo fue algo pasajero de 0 importancia.

¿Para qué exagerar tanto?

·

—Ok. No te diré más sobre esto, de alguna manera… —vaciló un buen rato—tienes razón. Le sonreí y seguí conversando con ella de trivialidades. Después llegó el profesor y comenzó con su clase. (El viejo llegaba siempre tarde).

-O-

— ¡Al festival cultural!— gritaron al mismo tiempo todo el curso. Debía admitirlo, me sentía emocionada, exaltada, motivada y, un sin fin de cosas lindas que ni al caso nombrarlas ahora.

Todos los años, aquí en mi escuela se hace un festival cultural. Ya saben, donde vestimos kimonos y, en la noche, cuando todas las actividades terminan—Juegos, karaokes, bailes, comidas, etc. Hacemos una fogata y, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, comenzamos a bailar alrededor de ella.

¡Es muy lindo y demasiado divertido!

Y en todo el año había ansiado que este momento llegara con prisa. ¡Menos mal que ya era hora! Me fui al baño de chicas—obvio—y cuando entré, no había nadie. Pensé al menos que estaría lleno ya que a las chicas les gusta verse guapas con los kimonos. Y supuse que estarían arreglándose aquí pero al parecer ya todas estaban listas.

Todas menos yo.

Tenía que apresurarme o si no llegaría tarde a mi actividad favorita con Ino. ¡El karaoke! Tomé mi bolso azul y lo abrí, saqué un Kimono verde con dibujos de pétalos de cerezos. Ese era mi favorito. Me recogí el cabello en forma de tomate y para que se sostuviese todo el rato, lo atravesé con una traba de color rosa.

No me maquillé, siento que eso no va conmigo. Pero eso ahora no viene al caso.

-O-

Unos mechones rebeldes se me habían escapado del peinado, no quise volver a armármelo así que solo hice caso omiso a eso. Cuando llegué a una sala, estaban todos cantando emocionadamente. Todos me conocían, así que apenas cuando llegué allí, los chicos me pasaron un micrófono y empecé a cantar desafinadamente. Okey, cantaba horrible pero con pasión. Lo más divertido es que todos se reían de eso, incluyéndome.

Cuando llegué a casa, me tiré sobre el sofá a tomarme un rico té caliente que mi Mamá ya me había tenido preparado hace un rato. Siempre hace eso, cuando vengo cansada y toda la cosa. Le conté que habíamos hecho y al final conversamos más, después de tomar por completo el té, me fui a mi habitación y me tiré encima de mi suave cama.

Encendí la tele sonriendo, y cuando vi lo que daban, mi sonrisa desapareció. Me quedé con los ojos desorbitados y la expresión más que shockeada.

¿Por qué siempre que veía la televisión era un canal nacional y ponían a Sasuke? ¡Ah, claro! Ahora era más famoso que todos. Pero ese hecho era más que una maldita coinciedencia.

Miré a la tele aburrida y quise cambiarla pero no me atreví. ¿Hasta cuándo lo iba a seguir mirando? Salía haciendo otra entrevista, le preguntaban idioteces que ni al caso, derrepente, anunciaron a una chica y me quedé perpleja, parpadeé como tres mil veces en forma rápida y hasta me tallé los ojos.

¿Quién era ella?

Fruncí el seño y cambié de canal. No me importaba saber quien era la chica esa en verdad. Yo no era nada de Sasuke, ¿No? ¿Entonces porque me ponía aver eso? ¡Ah! Que tonta. Cambié de canal y me puse a ver uno donde pasaban caricaturas.

Me entretuve todo el rato viendo eso hasta que en mi mente volvió a aparecer la imagen chica esa con Sasuke. Fruncí el seño y chasqué la lengua.

¿Realmente lo de Sasuke conmigo había sido pasajero? Es que en verdad, desde que se había vuelto famoso, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Por mucho que lo negara y que me costara trabajo dejar de hacerlo.

¡Ug! Seguramente es porque todo esto me tomó por sorpresa… ¿Ya se pasará, no? Y bueno, por otra parte, este día ah sido agotador. Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana es viernes y quedé con Ino para salir a algún lugar.

·

¡Rosa, verde, amarilla! ¡Mierda! ¿Y la negra? ¡Mi blusa negra! Justo hoy la quería usar. Pero claro, yo la miss-ordenada, como tengo todo revuelto, nosé donde dejé mi blusa negra-casi-favorita. Porque mi blusa favorita se la regalé Ino… ¿Porqué? Bueno, a ella también le gustaba mucho y, ese día era su cumpleaños y justo no tenía nada para darle así que me tuve que sacrificar y regalarle la mía.

Aunque no me quejo, de vez en cuando me la presta. Seguí buscando en la choclonada de ropa hasta que me puse histérica por no encontrar nada y me tiré mechones de mi cabello. Después me senté en mi cama y de la nada entró mi mamá hablando algo de que no había papas en el mercado y bueno, cosas así que para ser sincera, no me importan mucho. Le sonreí nerviosa al ver que había puesto una cara de "si no limpias esto ahora estarás castigada de por vida", Sip. A veces leo las miradas de las personas.

Nah mentira. Solo la de mi madre enojada. Me dispuse a dejar toda la ropa revuelta en el canasto que estaba a unos metros de mí y luego me volví a sentar en mi cama, bufé como 100 veces de forma cansina, ¡Como se podía perder! Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me aburrí un rato mirando el pálido techo.

— ¡Ino llegó!— escuché decir a mi madre, rodeé los ojos y regresé a tirarme en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada ahora. Miré de reojo a la puerta e hice cuenta regresiva, estaba en el segundo _1 _cuando…

¡BANG!

Entró Ino dando una patada ninja, suspiré y la miré en reproche. Se puso a reír y conversamos un rato.

—Vístete. No seas problemática—me dijo, sonriendo, después agarró algunas vestimentas mías y me las tiró en el rostro— ¡Anda, anda! No se acabará el mundo porque perdiste tu blusa casi-favorita.

Okey, era una exagerada para vestirme.

La miré fulminante hasta que me comencé a cambiarme de ropa, adiós a mi blusa-casi-especial-de-color-negro. Al final, lo que me había puesto era una falda de mezclilla junto con mis zapatillas converses moradas. De blusa me puse una de el famoso Mickey mouse.

No pregunten porqué. Me gustaba, ¿Okey? Salí de casa despidiéndome de mi madre—Mi padre de vez en cuando trabaja fuera de la ciudad—y le dije a mi amiga que pasáramos por el parque y luego nos fuéramos al centro comercial. Ella muy chistante respondió que sí y a los segundos nos estábamos encaminando a nuestro destino.

·

—Sa-Sa-Sa— tartamudeó mi amiga, me asusté y rápidamente volteé a verla, ¡Quizás se podría aver atragantando con el pedazote de chocolate que se estaba comiendo! Le pegué en la espalda y ésta tosió varias veces, me miró con cara de asesina hasta que me pegó en la cabeza, me enojé y le devolvió el lindo gesto.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hacías? ¡No me estaba ahogando, tonta!— Me chilló, Uy, el vocabulario— ¡No ves que estaba sorprendida por… ESO!— gritó a todo pulmón apuntando a la cosa o al alguien. Me giré a ver de que (o quien) se trataba y cuando lo hallé, les juro que me traumé por completo.

¡¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha en medio del parque? ¡¿Es que acaso este tipo se me aparecía hasta en la sopa?

Me volteé en dirección contraria hasta que mi amiga me paró el paso y bufé agotada. ¿Desde cuando mi vida se había tornado completamente de él? Pareciera que todo giraba alrededor de él. Me molesté.

Andaba con sus fans, sus transportes, los productores y bueno, miles de cosas que tenía que tener un ídolo famoso, ¿No? ¿Iba a dar un concierto al aire libre acaso?

¡¿Y justo tenía que ser hoy? Cuando ella justo había salido a pasear tranquilamente por ahí con su amiga. Malditas coincidencias. O más que coincidencias.

¡Pero aggg! ¡¿Qué le importaba que estuviese allí? Daba lo mismo… ¿No? Sí, sí, sí ¡Estaba exagerando! Total, no le importaba.

Era solo Sasuke.

Sasuke.

El famoso, guapo, talentoso…

.

¡¿Talentoso? ¡¿Ella pensó eso? De hecho, no cantaba muy bien que digamos…

— ¡Sakura, Sakura!— me zamarreó Ino, sonriente— ¡vamos a mirar! ¡Acaban de anunciar un concierto al aire libre! ¡Echemos un vistazo!— exclamó. Me resigné y la acompañé hasta allá, había tantas chicas huequitas con carteles que me estaban empezando a molestar. Eran demasiado chillonas. Me entré paso entre ellas y nosé como había llegado en primera fila, andaban gritando tanto que hasta a mi amiga la habían contagiado.

¿Cómo actuaba así por Sasuke? Siempre lo trató… como a todas trata. No como una loca fanática histérica. Pero bueno, era mi amiga. Sonreí enternecida. De repente, del escenario—estaba todo instalado en verdad, solo que ni cuenta me había dado—salieron unos chicos bailando dramáticamente, me reí fuertemente y las personas—chicas—a mi alrededor me miraron 'feo' y hasta Ino lo hizo. Okey, creo que había sido desubicada. Me enrojecí al sentir las miradas penetrantes de las sasukitas (les había puesto así) éstas. Pero bueno, después del bochorno, salió un Sasuke enloquecido tocando la guitarra como un lunático. Tenías las uñas pintadas de negro y el cabello lo traía más alborotado que de costumbre. Hizo movimientos extraños hasta llegar y apoderarse del micrófono, saludó y agredió a sus queridas fans que le dieron la posibilidad de poder hacer el concierto allí y el poder ser quien es ahora y blablabla. ¡Había cambiado tanto!

El Sasuke que conocía jamás podría haber agradecido a alguien o más de una persona. De hecho, a nadie. Ni a mí. Que era su ex novia. ¿Qué le habría pasado en un mes? Un mes. Seguí mirándolo fijamente hasta que bajó su mirada a todas las chicas gritonas del público, paseó su vista de la primera hasta la última fila. No me notó, lo había hecho de forma rápida. No me importó. Total, solo soy Sakura, ¿No?

De repente, nombró a una chica, las del público chillaron más, ¿Acaso era otra ídolo rockera? Estaba agotada de tanto estar parada ahí. Solo estaba por Ino en ese lugar y cada vez que la miraba más no parecía tener cara de querer irse. Bufé y volví a mirarlo. Volvió a nombrar a la chica, con esa voz tan gruesa y grave. Me estremecí. Ni idea del porqué. Se puso a hablar algo que apenas entendía hasta que le puse más atención y pude notar como cada vez más fruncía el seño.

¿Era malo lo que iba a decir acaso? Continué escuchando, atenta.

—_Para afirmar, oficialmente, estoy saliendo con la modelo Karin._

_·_

_·_

Me quedé estática, sin habla, como si el alma se me hubiese salido & solo mi cuerpo inerte estuviese deambulando en la tierra. No sabía que decir, estaba en blanco. No sabía porque había reaccionado así en verdad.

Solo que, derrepente, a mi mente vinieron las imágenes del día anterior. En la televisión, la habían presentado en una entrevista con Sasuke. Y sí, era la misma y se nombraba Karin. Con razón cada vez que la nombraba se me hacía conocido. Y no era una rockera, era una modelo.

Miren ustedes. Pero por dios Sakura. ¿De qué te sorprendes? Era obvio que volvería tener novia, ¿No? Era la misma chica que ayer no había ni querido saber quien era y que ahora, perfectamente lo sabía. Me tomó por sorpresa. Sonreí y vi en mí alrededor que la mayoría de chicas explotaban de rabia y de envidia. Pobres de ellas.

Y quizás pobre de mí también. Que porque nosé como, había reaccionado igual que ellas. De repente, volvió a retomar palabras.

—_Yo sé que es apresurado e inesperado para ustedes. Espero entiendan. Ayer en la televisión en mi entrevista también lo dije y aquí, lo quiero hacer más oficial aún. Y voy en serio con ella. Espero de verdad, entiendan— completó, sonriendo falsamente. Quien lo diría. ¿El dando explicaciones? Apuesto que solo lo hace para quedar bien. Bufé y seguí mirándolo. ¿Ese el Sasuke que yo conocía? Al parecer no. _

Al final, dio otra canción y se despidió hablando otras cosas más y se fue. Las chicas del público volvieron a chillar. Más que antes. Y murmuraban cosas como: _'que suerte esa Karin', 'Sasuke-Kun está comprometido, ¡No puede ser!_ Y ya saben, cosas que a mi ni me importan.

Busqué a Ino con la mirada y cuando la pillé, la tomé del brazo y le dije que nos fuéramos, no me contradijo en el camino hasta que llegamos al centro comercial y nos fuimos a ordenar algo para comer.

Como siempre. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y eran las 8:30, bufé y miré a mi amiga, tenía la mirada apagada, ¿le habría pasado algo mientras estábamos allá? Me preocupé pero no quise decir nada, comimos en silencio hasta que se saltó de su asiento y me gritó: — ¡TE LO VAN A GANAR SAKURA!

Me asusté y sonreí. Había vuelto por lo menos. Seguro ahora me daría una treeeemenda charla.

Sasuke, no sabes como por tu culpa mi vida tranquila de 1 mes se ah ido por los trastes.


End file.
